12 days of a Sailor Moon Christmas
by Chaos Incatasi Fox
Summary: This is what happens when Serena gets bored and just happens to have enough time to get this done.


12 days of a Sailor Moon Christmas

**On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…One masked man saving me!**

Tuxedo mask: Wait…whom am I saving? What is going on…?

**On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Two Talking Cats**

Luna and Artemis: Hold on a second…Why does this sound familiar? …Is this what we think it is?

**And a masked man saving me!**

Darien: …Tell me who I am saving DAMN IT!

**On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Three new friends**

Inner Scouts: …Wait…they aren't like Alen are they?

Outer Scouts: No, we aren't, we are like you

**Two talking cats**

Luna and Artemis: …Why must this happen?

**And a masked man saving me!**

Darien: …Luna…remind me…what is this tune again?

**On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Four fawning fans**

Fawning Fans: …Did they just say what I think they said? OMG

**Three New Friends**

Outer Scouts: …Who let those Idiots in?

**Two talking cats**

Luna: …I am thinking that it had to have been someone in this building…a lot of lights are still off…and

Artemis: If Luna is Correct then this thing is going to be really, really long…

**And a masked man saving me!**

Darien: …Am I not allowed to leave? …Wait…when were my feet chained to the floor?

**On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Five inner princesses**

Inner Scouts: …We are just about to ask the same question Darien…We are so lost right now…and Meatball head is asleep…AGAIN!

**Four fawning fans**

Fans: …Omg there she is…our idol…sleeping OMG!

**Three New Friends**

Outer Scouts: …Good point…I was starting to wonder why I could not move my feet

**Two talking cats**

Luna and Artemis: …well…Ha…we cats are not chained up then again…*shuts up when a hat get thrown on top of them*

**And a masked man saving me**

Darien: Get us out NOW…wait…who started this…why is Bunny singing this song in her sleep…DEAR GOD please tell me SHE did not do this

**On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Six archenemies**

Sailor Galaxia: What? You only had 6…you have to be BSing me

Serena: Nope there were only six…last time anyone counted…

**Five inner princesses**

Mars: Wow…I really think Serena did come up with this…its elaborate…I mean this is amazing, how did you do this?

**Four fawning fans**

Serena: Calm down or I will have you thrown back out where your friends await you

Fans: Ok *calm down and sit down in their chairs*

**Three new friends**

Saturn: …Dang…who knew Serena could be scary and yet so powerful?

**Two talking cats**

Luna: …I am so proud of her…she is really taking on this project like there is no tomorrow

**And a masked man saving me!**

Darien: …*sulks in a corner*

**On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Seven story lines**

Serena: …wait? …really? What's the seventh one? I thought I had something else here…

**Six archenemies**

Queen Beryl: …How I was brought back to life I will never know…

**Five inner princesses**

Ami: …Wow…she really pulled this one off…

**Four fawning fans**

Fans: …this is boring…we are just standing around on a stage…

**Three new Friends**

Outer Scouts: Serena did very well she worked hard we are amazed that she could plan this

**Two talking cats**

Luna: *falls asleep*

Artemis: …dang it Luna…you are leaving me to stand the anger alone….AGAIN

**And a masked man saving me!**

Serena: Sorry Darien…it sounded cool this way…

**On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Eight Scouts Protecting**

Sailor Scouts: …Wait….who….what…when…where…why…SERENA!

Serena: …Yes? As I said before…it sounded cool

**Seven story lines**

Darien: wow Serena really looked in to this there really are seven story lines

**Six archenemies**

Beryl: *drinks tea*

**Five inner princesses**

Scouts: *attack Serena*

**Four fawning fans**

Fans: our parents did not sign up for us to be targets…*scream and run like little girls*

**Three new friends**

Pluto: well I did not see this at all

**Two talking cats**

Artemis: dang it Luna WAKE UP

Luna: *wakes up* I can't have a catnap?

**And a masked man saving me!**

Darien: Serena stop asking for trouble I can't always save you

**On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Nine Transformation items**

Scouts: …wait…why are you smiling…and where are our transforming pens? NEW POWERS! NO WAY! SWEET!

**Eight scout protecting**

Neptune: …it's hard to protect you if you keep asking for danger

**Seven story lines**

Mars: …don't tell that to Mercury…she will go all out on finding out why

**Six archenemies**

Galaxia: you had more than six…I just asked around…COUNT NEXT TIME

**Five inner princesses**

Serena: …I knew you guys would be like this…just please don't hurt me…

**Four fawning fans**

Fans: *stomachs grumble* can we get some food please

**Three new friends**

Saturn: last time I checked you got FOUR new friends

**Two talking cats**

Luna: now girls if she had not done this we would not have learned things today

**And a masked man saving me!**

Serena: ok ok ok you still might be able to save me…later…

**On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Ten old kingdoms**

Fans: wait ten…Old? What is going on here…we are confused

**Nine transformation items**

Mars: it's so light…I don't even notice it in my pocket…THANK YOU SERENA!

**Eight scouts protecting**

Scouts: no point in protecting you if you can keep them calm with shocks

**Seven story lines**

Venus: so many…wow the last one looks fun

**Six archenemies**

Vulcan: you have more…next time research whom you fought

**Five inner princesses**

Inner Scouts: you are so buying us dinner Serena

**Four fawning fans**

Fans: *yawn* we are getting tired…and hungry

**Three new friends**

Mars: sorry for Doubting you earlier

**Two talking cats**

Artemis: ….I will never want to hear this song again

**And a masked man saving me!**

Mars: …so…fun…NOT…sorry Darien…she is…crazy at times

**On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Eleven Sailor Scouts**

Selena: yes there were eleven

Darien: …*tries to stop Selena from talking*

**Ten old Kingdoms**

Uranus: …ten…that means we were left out of the count….I think…

**Nine transformation items**

Scouts: …the items aren't pens…we don't have to wave pens around any more

**Eight scouts protecting**

Serena: it's safe here…I got everyone to promise not to kill any one…

**Seven story lines**

Jupiter: …if Mercury hears about the last one she will want to….never mine she heard…

**Six archenemies**

Nehellenia: …wow this is tiresome

**Five inner princesses**

Mars: stop please I am tired of hearing this…

**Four fawning fans**

Fans: can we go now please?

**Three new friends**

Neptune: …Luna…is this tune…something we all know?

**Two talking cats**

Luna: yes…you all know this tune

**And a masked man saving me!**

Darien: any time now…I am tired of waiting

**On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Twelve fan fictions**

Serena: Last times I checked there were only 12…there couldn't be too much more *checks internet and passes out*

Darien: …there's more than…she fainted…so….wow nice job Serena

**Eleven sailor scouts**

Saturn: …so…Darien…is…part of our count…*bursts out laughing*

**Ten old kingdoms**

Selena: yes ten….if you think about it there where ten

**Nine transformation items**

Scouts: SHINY NEW POWERS! YEY

**Eight scouts protecting**

Scouts: …she's so predictable

**Seven story lines**

Ami: …so there is another world out there and it's a game…interesting…I need to look in to this

**Six archenemies**

Chaos: Well this was unexpected

**Five inner princesses**

Venus: …Well…what do we do now…she….ummmm…wow

**Four fawning fans**

Fans: …we shall leave now…

**Three new friends**

Pluto: …did she just faint…

Mars: …she did…damn her…

**Two talking cats**

Luna and Artemis: Yes guys this was Serena's version of the Twelve days of Christmas…she did really well…minus the fact that she fainted

**And a masked man saving me!**

Darien: Damn Serena…you tired yourself out doing this…allowing me to save you…silly meatball head *picks up Serena and walks out of the studio*

* * *

I am reuploading this story after i took everything off a different account. I am not copying anyone or their stories. I do not own Sailor Moon


End file.
